The Legend of Yugi, Oracle of Seasons
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: **Zelda/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover** Fans of Zelda, unite!!! I have a story/walkthrough of Oracle of Seasons!!! Chapter one:
1. Accept our Quest, Hero

ï»¿Hey!!! I've been playing Zelda Oracle of Ages/Seasons and I now must write a story about it!!! Eh, it begins with Oracle of Seasons, then goes to Ages. Oracle of Ages fans, just be patient. Here goes...  
  
~***~  
  
"Accept our quest, Hero!!!"  
  
  
A young man was lying in the forest. This was common, since the woods near Horon Village is a great place to lie down and relax. However, this man was unconscious. He had tri-colored hair, a â–² mark on his hand, and a strange, upside down pyramid-shaped pendant. At the time, a beautiful young girl with dark red hair walked into the woods and saw him lying there, unconscious. "Who'd be lying down in a place like this...hey!!! He's unconscious!!! Somebody help me!!!" she said.  
After a few days, the young boy woke up and smiled sweetly at the girl. She was standing on a tree stump looking down at him. "Finally opened your eyes, eh?" she asked.  
"Hello. Where am I?" asked the boy.  
"You're in a forest clearing near Horon Village with a troupe of performers. I should probably introduce myself now. My name is Din." said the girl.  
"Nice to meet you, Din. My name is Yugi." the boy said, with the typical, innocent smile he always had.  
"Yugi...that name is strangely familiar...well, you were out for a few days, so I'll let you walk around a bit and get your bearings while you meet the rest of the troupe." Din said.  
"Alright. Um, do you guys have any food?" asked Yugi, blushing.  
"Yeah, just talk to Impa. She'll make you some food. She's our cook, and I think she's pretty good." replied Din.  
"Thank you!!!" Yugi said as he walked off to go meet the troupe. All of the male members seemed to be interested in her, but they said she liked him. Yugi was oblivious to all this, because he wasn't worried about love and all that. Impa turned out to be an excellent cook. Yugi enjoyed the food. Then he thanked the troupe for their hospitality, and started to walk off, when Impa stopped him.  
"I know you're not in any rush to get away from this pretty girl, kid." Impa said, smirking. Din turned about 3 shades of red at that comment.  
"Well..." Yugi began his story, explaining everything about Epona, the castle, the Triforces, and then how he wound up there. "...And the Triforces sent me to find the Oracle of Seasons, so I don't really have a choice." he said as he finished his story.  
"Yugi, I think your search will turn out much better if you dance with me." Din said.  
"I'm really not a good dancer...I can't do very much other than use a sword..." Yugi said.  
"I'll teach you. Just do what I do!!!" said Din. They danced together for a few minutes. Din was so graceful that Yugi could barely keep up. When they finished, a giant whirlwind came through the clearing. A voice like thunder came out of the whirlwind.  
"Bwahahahaha!!! I have finally found you, Din, Oracle of Seasons!!! Come to me, so I can fling the world into chaos!!!" it said. The whirlwind came through and threw the members of the troupe in every direction. "Now Din, come to me, Seto, General of Darkness!!!" it said. Yugi instinctively got up and stood in front of Din.  
"Stay away from Din!!!" said Yugi.  
"Out of my way, boy!!!" it said. Yugi was hit and thrown all the way to Horon Village. Then Din was picked up and carried away by Seto to the Castle of Dark Illusions.  
"Seto, why are you doing this?!" asked Din.  
"Surely you know, if I imprison the Oracle of Seasons, and sink the Temple of Seasons, then the seasons will be confused, and Holodrum will go through a period of slow destruction." Seto said. Four crystals appeared around him, and then surrounded the chained Din. She screamed in terror, but Seto just laughed. The crystals began to glow, and then Din was floating in a crystallized state. "Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter!!! Fall into chaos!!!" he said, commanding the Temple of Seasons to sink underground. "Bwahahahaha!!! Now all there is left to do is wait until the Flame of Destruction is lit!!!" he said. Seto's period of mass destruction had begun.  
  
~***~  
  
Well, that was fun. Wonder what Seto will do to Din? And what happened to Yugi? You'll have to keep checking for updates, oh, and reviews are nice too. Bye bye!!! 


	2. Kokiri Sword: Yugi meets the Maku Tree

Hi!!! I'm back!!! New chapter, Yugi meets the Maku Tree. If you need help on the game, then email me with your questions if I haven't already written a chapter on them. Oh yeah, and I'll be adding a small walkthrough chapter on the Noble Sword when I finish the Holodrum series. LEGAL JUNK(not a boat full of chinese lawyers): I don't own Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto does, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
~***~  
  
Yugi was unconscious in an area close to Horon Village. He awoke with Impa standing over him. "Ah, I see you've opened your eyes!!! Yugi, I have a confession to make. I am really the ambassador to Hyrule and the nurse of Princess Zelda. I was sent here to find and bring the Oracle of Seasons back to Hyrule. Please go to the Great Maku Tree and tell him my message." said Impa. Yugi, of course, did as he was told and went looking for the Maku Tree. When he reached it, he saw a sign that said: Show courage to gain passage. He walked back to Impa and asked her what exactly the Tree meant by 'courage.'  
"Why don't you go to the Hero's Cave, west of Horon Village?" Impa said. "I heard there's a sword there that it takes great courage to get to...maybe that's it."  
Yugi tried to find the Hero's Cave, but he accidentally went southwest and found the house of a happy couple named Bipin and Blossom. "My baby is born, my baby is born!!! See for yourself, a nice baby boy!!!" Bipin said. Yugi walked over to Blossom and her newborn son.  
"I'm having trouble choosing a name for my baby...what would you name him?" she said  
"Umm...I guess I'd call him Ferio." said Yugi.  
"Ferio? It's a nice name, but...is there any particular reason you'd say that?" she asked.  
"Well, he looks like he has the makings of a great warrior, so I'd say he deserves a warrior's name, wouldn't you?" replied Yugi.  
"Well he seems to like it, and I do too. Ferio it is!!!" she said.  
"Glad you like it. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!!! My name is Yugi." he said.  
"Nice to meet you, Yugi. My name is Blossom, and the guy with the shovel is my husband, Bipin." she said. Yugi and Bipin shook hands and then Yugi started to leave when Bipin stopped him.  
"Hey Yugi, thank you for naming my son, and if you're looking for the Hero's Cave, go left directly from the north entrance. When you see the Know-it-all Birds house, you'll know you're on the right track." he said.  
"Thank you!!!" said Yugi, happy to be back on the right track again.  
"You're welcome, and pay us a visit sometime, Yugi!!!" said Bipin.  
Yugi walked on for a long time and he finally saw the Know-it-all Birds house and a strange 100 rupee shop. He stopped in to look at some stuff and went on. He found himself suddenly being attacked by monsters and had to run to the Hero's Cave. He walked on a cliff and found a strange well blocked off by some bushes. He decided to come back to that later. He finally found his way into the cave and started moving around until he found a door. He walked through it and found a room with locked doors he couldn't pass through and a large block. After trying all the doors and failing to open them, he decided to try pushing the block. It moved with very little effort, surprising Yugi. The door at the north entrance opened, much to Yugi's surprise.  
"Cool. So the doors open when I push the block." he said. He was constantly walking through traps and avoiding enemies when he reached a room that was well decorated, and he found a sword in a stone. The second he touched it, the sword pulled free and started to glow. The next thing Yugi knew, he was outside of the Cave. He went to inspect the well and found that he could cut the bush with his sword. After jumping down into it, he found himself in the Cave again, now on the ledge that he couldn't reach previously. He opened the chest to find 100 rupees. After leaving the cave, he went back to the village and visited that shop again. He bought the ring he saw earlier and walked off.  
After going to see Impa, Yugi tried to find the Maku Tree and managed to get lost again. He was right outside the Mayor's house when he decided to ask for directions.  
"Hi, my name is Yugi." he said.  
"Nice to meet you, Yugi. I am Mayor Ruul of Horon Village. Do you like Gasha Seeds?" said the mayor.   
"It's nice to meet you too. I think I saw a Gasha Seed in that shop...Mayor Ruul, can you tell me how to reach the Maku Tree?" asked Yugi.  
"Sure, but first, to welcome you to town, I want to give you a Gasha Seed." Mayor Ruul said.  
"Thank you!!!" said Yugi.  
"You're most welcome. Gasha Seeds can produce magical items, like rings, more seeds, or even pieces of Heart. I see that you have a nice ring. After meeting the Maku Tree, I'd suggest you take that to Vasu. Now, to reach the Maku Tree, you need to go directly south of here. I'll mark the place on your map. Good luck, Yugi!!!" said Mayor Ruul.  
"Thanks for your time, I'll see you later!!!" said Yugi. He was happy to be on the right track again, if he could just keep from getting lost again. He walked on for a little bit and found the gate to the Tree. He heard a voice inside his head tell him to focus his energy into the sword and unleash a whirlwind of light power. He did as the voice said, not really knowing how, but trying at least. He instinctively pulled a 360 and around him formed a small whirlwind of light that shone for about 3 seconds.  
The gate opened and Yugi continued on to find a large tree, obviously the Maku Tree, but much smaller than Yugi thought it would be. He approached it carefully, only to find out that it was sleeping. He woke it up and it immediately noticed its small size.  
"Alas, look how I've withered!!! This is terrible!!!" said the Maku Tree. Yugi filled the Tree in on the situation with Din and Seto. "Din was taken while I slept?! I can't believe this!!! I was chosen to be the protector of the Oracle of Seasons and she gets kidnapped while I'm sleeping on the job!!!" it said.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. I promised Impa that I'd find Din, so if you can help me at all, I'd really appreciate it." said Yugi.  
"Well, Seto's castle is on the Northern Peaks, and you can't reach it without having in your posession all of the Essences of Nature. I can help you a little bit. Look for the Gnarled Root up ahead. Use this key on the keyhole to open the entrance to a dungeon. Find the Essence inside. Hohmm...too...tired...must sleep...good luck, Yugi." said the Maku Tree, right before falling asleep.  
"Thank you, great Maku Tree. I'll see you later." said Yugi, turning to leave. This would be much harder than he thought.  
  
~***~  
  
Ah!!! Alas, how short this story is!!! Oh well...anyways, I know it says that he got 100 rupees from the chest in the Hero's Cave, but in the game he only got 30. Also, in the game he gets the Wooden Sword. Since wood can catch on fire, I gave him the Kokiri Sword, for future reference. Oh yeah, and Ferio is just a name that I picked out. 1 cookie to anyone who can figure out where the name Ferio comes from. 


End file.
